Sally Allisonn
Sally Allisonn is an Awoken Human half-breed Hunter and the leader of Guardian Fireteam Wind, with members Hanthony Williams and then Marek-1 under her command. As leader, she expects honesty and cooperation within her unit. However the many conflicts between Hanthony and Marek, proves to be a challenge, she must overcome. She is accompanied by her ghost, Blue-94. Sally was orphaned at a young age following the death of her mother by Fallen forces while her father relocated to the Reef alone due to the emotional pain of not being able to prevent his wife's death. She was then placed in the City's orphanage. At the age of 24, she became a Guardian. For seven years, she would command Fireteam Wind through missions that would test the team to it's core. Eventually culminating in a near-lethal altercation between Marek and Hanthony that ended in a stalemate then caused a split. Marek left the Guardians, taking the Exo Eight in tow, leaving his daughter in Allisonn's care. Sally resigned from her Guardian duties to focus raising Sires Veseley as her step-daughter to the request of Marek. Who he felt was trusted enough to undertake. Appearance and Personality Born as the result of Awoken and Human copulation, Sally inherits traits from her parents, mostly her Awoken father, making her Awoken dominant. Having blue eyes, lips, skin, and markings that stretch down the middle of her face. The only inheriting traits from her Human mother is hair color, which is lustrous raven instead of white and black eyebrows. Her Hunter gear, mostly consisting of gear worn by her father, was of brown color with a greyish-white scarf covering her neck, that showed the emblem of the Seal of the Twin Eagles (A Warlock symbol) with the other having a resemblance to a snake's spine. Only on mission, she wore a white cloak that used the white Wolf symbol, a memento of her father. Her helmet was a gas mask called the Order's Mask, having a pre-placed New Monarchy symbol on the upper right. Sally is an upright person, usually described as a saint. She will give money to those in need and help friends she adores. She will always prefer unity over separation, hence the squad doctrine. And preferring diplomacy over violence. Being an Awoken Human hybrid, Sally is commonly insulted by other Awoken Guardians for her mixed blood of not being a pure Awoken. While she refused to accept it during childhood, Sally fully embraces her mixed heritage of being both of two different species. Such as never wearing a helmet in public. She keeps close emotional connections to her squad members Hanthony Williams and Marek Veseley. The friendship between her and Hanthony goes back when they were children. He was the only human who would not insult her for being a half-breed. Understanding she was similar to everyone in the orphanage. The friendship ranges from teasing humor to questions on their personal lives. For Marek, Sally shares a kinship on the grounds they lost someone important in their lives. She was the only person to see his preserved recordings of the Golden Age, expressed as a sign of affection. Category:Dantanius Category:Hunters Category:Awoken Category:Guardians Category:Characters